Shadowed Thoughts
by Feverish
Summary: There's a new girl in school and Ryou's falling for her. but what will his Yami think about it? will this relationship unbury feeling he had long since forgotten? R&R! (Ryou x Yami Bakura)


Okay, this is just a fic that came to me out of the blue. I know it's kinda pathetic and gay but I don't care. So... just read it. And I like to know what you think so please review! If I don't get any feedback, I won't continue so if you want me to keep going, just say so!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ryou walked into the classroom and silently took a seat in the back of the room. All around him, kids were chatting loudly but he just sat quietly. He glanced over at Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan who were laughing. They seemed to be having a good time... Ryou couldn't help giving a weak laugh as Joey did his impression of their teacher, right down to the pencil waving wildly around. But his laughter was quickly drowned out by the laughter of Yugi and the rest of them.  
Ryou sighed and turned his gaze to his desk. Maybe someday, he'd find someone to notice him...  
Ryou glanced up as the teacher walked in with a girl. He had never seen her before. She was small and thin, dressed in the traditional school uniform. Wavy black hair hung to her lower back and she had bright, emerald eyes. Ryou couldn't help staring. She was so pretty...  
"Class, we have a new student." the teacher set his hands on the girls shoulders and she looked down, shyly. "This is Kirocu. She will be with us for the remainder of the year." he pointed toward Ryou. "You make take that seat next to Bakura." with that, the teacher sat down at his own desk.  
Ryou stared at Kirocu as she silently walked to the back of the room and sat in the desk next to his. Kirocu looked down at the desk without a sound. Her posture was perfectly straight with her hands folded in front of her. She looked scared... and sad.  
Ryou remembered the first day he had come to Domino High. A new school could be very frightening. "Hello, Kirocu. My name is Ryou. Welcome to Domino High." he smiled, hoping to make her feel more at ease.  
Kirocu smiled, shyly back. "Thank you, Ryou." her voice was quiet and soft and it made Ryou's stomach flutter.  
Ryou was about to say something else, but class had started and he reluctantly turned his attention to the lesson.  
  
After school, Ryou began walking home alone, as he did everyday. He glanced over at Yugi and the gang who were walking the other direction, talking and laughing. He sighed and turned his gaze to the sidewalk in front of him as he walked.  
"Hey, Ryou, wait!" he heard a small voice behind him. He paused and turned back to see Kirocu. She was standing there, her hands folded nervously behind her. She looked down. "C-can I walk with you?"  
Ryou tilted his head and smiled. "Sure, of course. Are you going this way?" he was surprised she even remembered his name. Well, at least somebody noticed him.  
Kirocu nodded. "That big apartment building over there..." she pointed to the large building they could see several blocks down.  
Ryou's face lit up."You're staying there? I live there!" he couldn't believe it. "Come on." he motioned for her to walk with him.  
Kirocu quickly walked to his side and they began to walk together. She looked down at her shoes, nervously, and she was quiet.  
Ryou, who was staring down as well, cleared his throat. "So... did you just move here?" he awkwardly tried to start a conversation.  
Kirocu merely nodded. "Yes my father got transferred here from Tokyo." she glanced up at him, curiously. "Um, may I ask where -you- are from? I don't recognize the accent..." she looked down again, as if afraid she had offended him.  
Ryou laughed softly. "I'm from England. Yes, I suppose you don't find many British people here." he smiled at her.  
Kirocu smiled softly back. "No, I suppose not." silence came upon them again and they both looked down, awkwardly.  
Ryou glanced over at her for a moment. She was so pretty... but he was shaken out of his daze by a sudden voice ringing through his mind. ~Turn around, mortal. There's something I need to do.~ Bakura's voice snarled.  
~No, I want to go home. I've got alot of homework.~ Ryou protested, hesitantly.  
~I said turn around!~ the spirit of the ring was getting so annoyed with Ryou's weak resistance. ~Now!~  
"Uh... Ryou?" Kirocu's tiny voice cut in.  
Ryou broke out of the mind conflict to realize that he had been staring at her the whole time. "Oh, sorry!" he said quickly, averting his gaze. But Bakura wouldn't give up that easily. ~You stupid weakling! Obey me!~  
Ryou's hands flew to his head as he felt Bakura trying to take control. ~Stop it!~  
Kirocu stopped walking at Ryou's sudden actions. "Ryou? Are you okay?" she blinked as she saw a gold object on a string materialize around his neck. it was glowing. "what-?" her eyes widened as the boy suddenly turned on her, sneering. "Ryou...?" she gasped, frightened.  
"Quiet, mortal." Bakura struck Kirocu's face with the back of his hand and laughed. He was in a bad mood and causing pain certainly gave him pleasure.  
Kirocu let out a small cry as she stumbled and fell into the street, a hand over her stinging cheek. Tears sprang to her green eyes. She looked up in fear at whom she thought was Ryou. His stance had changed completely. He wasn't standing meekly anymore, with a shy expression. He was now sneering down at her, standing tall and powerfully.  
Suddenly she heard the noise of an oncoming car and her head flew toward the sound. She gasped as she saw it coming at her at full speed. She was too scared to move and she screamed, curling her arms over her head as if to ward off a blow.  
~Bakura help her!~ Ryou screamed from his prison within the mind. Bakura merely laughed and grabbed Kirocu's wrist, yanking her out of the way of the speeding car. Death by a pathetic mortal's machine was boring. He'd find a better way to kill her.  
Ryou was stunned. Did his yami just save a girl...? He was sure he'd let her die. He felt a sudden dread creep into his heart. What was Bakura planning now?  
Kirocu let out a yell as she was thrown onto the sidewalk and the car sped by. The evil laugh sent a chill up her spine. "Get away from me!" she cried and yanked her arm away. Wiping her tears away, she scrambled to her feet and began running.  
~Please! Leave her alone, Bakura!~ Bakura heard his hikari's small voice.  
~So, you like her, do you, Ryou?~ Bakura smirked and pulled his deck from his pocket. He hadn't killed in a while and this was fun. And getting to toy with Ryou's heart in the process- what a bonus! Ryou pleaded with him frantically. ~No! Please! Did-didn't you say you had something to do? Go do that now!~  
Bakura's smile faded and he reluctantly returned the deck to his pocket. ~Yes... fine, Weakling, have it your way for once. I won't kill her yet. Happy now?~  
Kirocu glanced back at the Bakura as she ran. He was just standing there. She put a hand to her cheek again where it still smarted and turned her gaze back in front of her. Why did he hit her like that? A new flood of tears came and she continued running until she was out of sight.  
Ryou sighed, relieved, but he was still worried. He knew that once Bakura had chosen a victim, he rarely gave up. Bakura turned with a smirk and began walking the other direction. Ryou was about to ask him where he was going but he knew better than to risk annoying the spirit. Bakura might change his mind and kill Kirocu!  
Bakura frowned thoughtfully as he walked. Ryou really like this girl... maybe he should just let the little wimp have one good thing in his life... or not. His evil smirk returned and he chuckled. 


End file.
